luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer Morningstar
Lucifer Morningstar is a fallen archangel and the former ruler of Hell, also commonly known as the Devil or Satan. He voluntarily left this position to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating an establishment called Lux. His closest friend and ally is Maze, who works alongside him. Lucifer begins working alongside LAPD homicide detective Chloe Decker when he witnesses an acquaintance get murdered. This position gives him an outlet to punish sinners. History Eons before the creation of the Universe, Lucifer was born, shortly after his older brother Michael and right before his brothers Raphael and Gabriel. The four of them were the Archangels, supreme celestial beings, considerably more powerful than the angels created after them. Lucifer, however, was originally the greatest of all four, but would ultimately come to rebel against his father and creator God. However, Lucifer's rebellion was ultimately thwarted by Michael, which resulted in Lucifer being defeated and cast down into Hell to rule the damned for eternity, which he reluctantly did for eons. Around this time, Lucifer would befriend the female demon Mazikeen, who cut off his angelic wings upon his request (leaving permanent marks on his back, however). At the onset of the 21st century, Lucifer decided to retire permanently from ruling Hell and move to the city of Los Angeles. There, he opened a nightclub called Lux with his demonic ally, Maze, with it becoming an instant hit. By 2016, Lucifer had settled into a hedonistic lifestyle in Los Angeles revolving around running Lux and making Faustian deals with various people in various industries in exchange for favors. One night, burnt-out singer Delilah visits Lux to see Lucifer, who advises her to clean up her act. As he walks her down the street, Delilah is gunned down by a low-level drug dealer. Lacking faith in the LAPD, Lucifer takes matters into his own hands and follows up on some leads of his own, which inevitably causes him to cross paths with detective Chloe Decker, who had previously interviewed Lucifer about the shooting. Lucifer convinces her to allow him to accompany her on the investigation through use of his powers, though she remains oblivious to his true identity. The investigation leads the duo to Delilah's producer, who reveals he had her killed to benefit from skyrocketing sales of her album after her death. In desperation, the producer shoots Chloe (having just previously been shot by her) and tries to shoot Lucifer but being immortal, the bullets have no effect on him. Lucifer picks up the producer by the neck turns him to face the mirror and vows to punish him severely, leaving his fate ambiguous. Lucifer later visits Chloe at the hospital. Amenadiel confronts him about the consequences of his desertion. Powers The full extent of Lucifer's powers are not currently documented, but, as an archangel, he is certainly tremendously powerful, considerably more so than normal angels, like Amenadiel. Here are the powers that Lucifer has displayed so far: *'Nigh Omnipotence: '''As an archangel, Lucifer is the second most powerful being in the Universe, equal to the archangels Michael (his older brother), Gabriel and Raphael (his younger brothers), and only second to his Father, God. *'Immortality:' As an archangel, Lucifer cannot be killed, as seen when he is shot multiple times, but is still alive and feels far less pain than a human would. As the second angel to be born, Lucifer predates the space-time continuum itself, therefore the Universe, making him at least 13.8 billion years old. However, his immortality might be starting to be temporarily barred, as shown in Manly Whatnots when he goads Chloe Decker into shooting him, he begins to feel pain and starts bleeding. *'Nigh Omniscience:' Lucifer possess an almost infinite amount of knowledge, and is remarkably well spoken and sophisticated, as a result. *'Desire Exhibition:' Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their true nature, their darkest secrets and desires, such as when he notably has a cop to confess his desire to be free of the law. However some select few people, such as Chloe Decker, seem to be immune to this power, at least to an extent, as even she had some trouble hiding her attraction to Lucifer's naked body in Manly Whatnots. *'Telekinesis:' Lucifer was able to levitate and spin a coin with his mind. *'Supernatural Strength:' Lucifer is capable of displaying superhuman physical strength when he so desires, notably able to send a large man flying 30 feet through a glass wall with a mere push. *'Supernatural Stamina:' Lucifer claims to have tremendous stamina. *'Chronokinesis': Lucifer is able to remain active in slowed down time when he converses with Amenadiel during the latter's visits to Earth. *'Shape-Shifting:' Lucifer is capable of altering his true angelic appearance, making himself look as either a dashingly handsome young human male, or a fearsome demon with red skin and blazing red eyes. However, no matter which form Lucifer takes on, he cannot hide the visible marks on his back, from where his angelic wings used to be before they were severed. Lucifer can also just alter the color of his eyes, and make only a select few people see his demonic form (while others still see him as a handsome human male). It is assumed that angels like Amenadiel can see Lucifer's true angelic appearance even when he's in his human form. *'Flight''': Lucifer was once capable of utilizing his immense angelic wings for flight, but he lost that ability after they were severed, following Lucifer's banishment from Heaven. Physical Appearance In his human form, Lucifer is a very tall, dashingly-handsome, dark-haired man with a dark suit and tie. He also has a sophisticated RP British accent, which people usually find "charming". However, even his human form still has visible marks on his back, from where Lucifer's immense angelic wings used to be before they were severed. Lucifer's demonic appearance consists of red skin and blazing red eyes. It is currently unknown, however, what his true angelic form is, only that Lucifer doesn't have the stereotypical tail and horns that the Devil is usually depicted with in modern popular culture. Personality Smooth, handsome, charming, witty and fully aware of it, Lucifer carries himself with an air of supreme confidence (at times, pure arrogance) which is due in part to his vast supernatural powers such as his indestructibility, immortality and his knack for compelling humans to spill their secrets to him. Because of this, Lucifer is always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way, and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he is after, Lucifer usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration, likely another byproduct of his immortality and omnipotence. It takes a great personal attack (or attack on someone he cares about, e.g. Chloe) to actually enrage Lucifer and when this happens, he immediately (and sadistically) unleashes his full, hell-fired fury on the one responsible, all with a vicious smile on his face. Because he is a fallen angel, Lucifer is completely out of step with the social norms and societal rules of humans (or more likely, he simply chooses to ignore them). As a result, he is brutally honest with every human he comes across and enjoys acting inappropriately in any situation, regardless of the circumstances. Humans, who are unaware of his true identity, typically perceive Lucifer as sarcastic, rude, boorish, insensitive, completely inappropriate, arrogant and incredibly irritating, even though they feel compelled to tell him their darkest secrets, due to his powers of coercion. Lucifer is obsessed with sex, as most human women (and gay men) find him carnally irresistible, which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. Lucifer has a tenuous relationship with his angelic kin as a result of his rebellion against God, but being an archangel, he is completely unafraid of regular angels, such as Amenadiel, whom he treats with disdain and disinterest, despite the angel's threats against him. Appearances * Pilot * Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil. * The Would-Be Prince of Darkness * Manly Whatnots * Sweet Kicks Behind the scenes Tom Ellis was announced as the actor playing Lucifer on February 27th, 2015.Tom Ellis to Play Lucifer in Fox Pilot Images Image.jpeg|Lucifer's complacent demeanor. Maze_provokes_Lucifer.png|Maze pushes Lucifer too far. Lucifer_catches_bullet.png|Lucifer catching a bullet. Lucifer103B 0147 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer103B 0045 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer 102 SCN26 0076 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer 102 SCN1pt2 SCN2 0007 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer 102 SCN1pt2 SCN2 0004 hires2 FULL.jpg Lucifer-110 SCN23 0270 hires1.jpg Lucifer-4.jpg Lucifer-110 SCN 8 0220 hires1.jpg Lucifer-110 SCN 2 0141 hires1.jpg Lucifer Maz 102.jpg Lucifer-1.jpg Lucifer102.jpg Lucifer103B 0280 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer103B 0208 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer-102 SCN1pt2 SCN2 0096 hires1.jpg God doesn't make it rain.png Lucifer complains to Linda.png Lucifer dislikes Zany Wings.png Lucifer with three women.png References External links *Lucifer (TV Series) at DC Comics Database * Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Angels